


The Orphaner's Honor

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Canon/Semi-canon, Family, Gen, StayAtHomeChallenge, donation event, mention of racism and hallucinations
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Sudah menjadi kewajiban Eridan untuk mempertahankan tahta yang telah terpatri dalam darahnya.[Diikutsertakan untuk meramaikan event donasi #StayAtHomeChallenge.]
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge





	The Orphaner's Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Serial komik web “Homestuck” beserta seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Andrew Hussie. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil.

Troll berdarah lembayung berada pada tingkatan kasta tertinggi kedua dalam sejarah Alternia. Mereka tidak tunduk pada siapapun selain sang kaisar wanita berdarah _fuchsia._

Darah lembayung adalah darah bangsawan. Suci. Terhormat. Berkuasa. Sudah sepatutnya para troll berderajat rendah tundukkan kepala pada sang pangeran pewaris perwira penguasa lautan.

Eridan Ampora tahu itu. Ia paham _betul_ tentang semua itu. Ia tak perlu diberitahu ratusan kali untuk menyadari jati diri dan status sosialnya. Eridan juga, dengan bangga, telah mendeklarasikan tahtanya di hadapan anak-anak troll yang lain—yang sudah pasti lebih rendah darinya.

Tapi kenapa ia malah sering dikucilkan?

Dalam permainan peran sebagai bajak laut, Eridan sudah berkali-kali dikalahkan oleh Vriska. Tak lama sesudah itu, untuk memenangkan permainan besar lintas ruang dan waktu bersama sekawanan manusia, ia dipaksa bergabung dengan satu kelompok di bawah pimpinan Karkat Vantas, bocah troll berdarah mutan, yang menduduki kasta terendah tapi suka sekali mengatur-atur orang. Kanaya, gadis berdarah hijau giok yang kaku, juga kerap meremehkannya, bahkan sampai hati— _sungguh tega sekali—_ menyebutnya “pangeran kekanak-kanakan”.

Namun dibandingkan mereka semua, Sollux Captor lah yang paling menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Lelaki berdarah kuning emas itu, dengan berani dan tanpa rasa bersalahnya, menjalin hubungan diam-diam bersama Feferi, gadis manis berdarah _fuchsia_ yang, Eridan _tahu_ , telah dijodohkan oleh takdir hanya untuknya. Lancang betul laki-laki rendahan seperti dia mencuri jodohnya!

Belum cukup semua itu mencabik-cabik hati Eridan, semakin hari Feferi semakin jauh darinya. Tampak jelas ia menyimpan hati pada Sollux. Ia juga sempat mengaku jengah dengan sikap Eridan selama ini. Eridan tidak mengerti. Salah apa dia terhadap Feferi? Dia telah memberikan segalanya untuk gadis itu; jaminan tahta, bala bantuan untuk memberi makan lususnya, bahkan bahu untuk bersandar setiap kali Feferi merasa sedih atau cemas dengan masa depan Alternia di bawah pimpinannya kelak.

Tapi mengapa ia malah meninggalkannya juga?

Kini, tidak ada siapapun di sisi Eridan. Sendiri.

Bukan masalah. Ia sudah biasa menyendiri di dalam rumah kapalnya. Ia berjuang mempertahankan tahtanya seorang diri. Jangka usianya lebih panjang dari troll kasta lain, maka sampai mati pun ia akan tetap sendiri. Bukan hal aneh. Ini memang takdirnya. Menjadi penguasa penyendiri.

Tapi sebegini hinanya kah akhir hidupnya?

Di dalam ruang tahtanya yang luas dengan karpet beludru yang membentang, Eridan terdiam di hadapan cermin. Matanya cekung sejak beberapa hari lalu. Napas yang keluar dari lubang hidung dan celah insang di lehernya terasa sesak, semakin cepat. Pandangannya lemah, namun api dalam iris lembayung itu berkilat, terus menyala. Tangannya mengepal kuat, hingga cincin-cincin emasnya seakan mencengkeram kuat jari-jarinya. _Tidak._ Ini bukan akhir takdirnya. Dia adalah Pangeran Harapan. Tidak semestinya riwayatnya berakhir tanpa harapan.

Eridan berjalan ke sebuah lemari besar—lebih besar dari lemari-lemari yang berisi deretan syal dan pakaian mewah. Kembali pada cermin, Eridan, dengan sepercaya diri mungkin, menimang senjata andalannya. _Ahab’s Crosshair_ , senapan plasma besar berwarna kebiruan dengan tekstur kuda laut di bagian bawahnya. Senapan yang telah menemaninya selama menjalani tugas; membunuh lusus-lusus liar untuk kemudian dijadikan santapan lusus Feferi, Gl’bgolyb, tanpa peduli bila mereka masih punya anak troll untuk diasuh atau tidak. Hidup para lusus ada di tangannya. Senjata kebanggaan warisan dari leluhurnya itu bertitipkan kepercayaan dan tanggung jawab besar.

Namun saat memandang lurus pada cermin, alisnya menekuk. Ia sungkan melihat rupa bayangannya sendiri. Lengannya merendah, lantaran merasa tak cukup pantas untuk mengangkat senjata itu.

Eridan merasa tak pantas mewarisi semua ini. Senjata. Harta. Derajat. Julukan. Kuasa. Semuanya.

Bila dirinya memang bermartabat, mengapa semua orang mengejeknya? Mengapa tidak ada yang mau menghormatinya? Tidak adaka seorang troll pun yang mau menghargai kerja kerasnya menjaga lautan Alternia? Apakah jasanya selama ini sia-sia?

Matanya panas. Lelah. Frustrasi. Mungkin daripada darah lembayung, lebih baik ia terlahir dengan darah karat atau perunggu saja. Dengan begitu ia bisa lebih bebas membaur dengan yang lain tanpa terbebani oleh tugasnya, bermain dan bersenda gurau sesukanya tanpa harus merasa tertindas, atau menangis dan membalut rapat-rapat wajahnya dengan syal tanpa merasa malu.

Baru kali ini Eridan kehilangan rasa bangga terhadap warna darahnya.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak pernah memegang senjata itu—

_Angkat senjatamu!_

Eridan tercekat seketika. Baru saja ia mendengar gema suara berat seorang pria memanggil—bukan, barangkali hanya memerintah orang lain, seperti komando untuk para prajurit. Mungkin dia salah dengar.

Tapi gema itu bukan datang jauh dari sisi pantai atau bukit batu yang semakin terkikis erosi. Dekat. Cukup dekat, bahkan sangat dekat, seolah-olah orang yang memanggil itu ada di rumahnya, tepat di sudut ruangannya.

_Jaga kehormatanmu!_

Eridan merasakan kakinya membatu. Punggung dan tengkuknya membeku. Dari pantulan cermin, ia melihat ruangannya menggelap.

Namun dari dimensi maya itu pula, ia melihat sesosok bayangan berdiri di belakangnya. Meninggi, membesar, mendekat.

Siluet troll dewasa penghuni lautan, dengan jubah megah yang banyak robek di ujung-ujungnya, dan bentuk tanduk yang serupa dengan dua halilintar, sama persis dengan tanduk Eridan. Hanya bayangan hitam. Eridan tak dapat melihat mulut ataupun matanya, tapi ia melihat dua goresan luka di wajahnya, melintang melintasi batang hidungnya, cukup jelas dengan warna lembayung terang.

_Telah kubuka jalan takdir untukmu. Jangan pernah lari dari jalan itu!_

Eridan masih memandang cermin, tak mampu mengangguk atau menggeleng. Tidak, dia tidak mau meninggalkan takdir yang telah digariskan oleh leluhurnya. Ya, dia harus mensyukuri segala warisan yang ia miliki.

Ya, ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan sang leluhur demi jiwa dan masa depannya, hanya karena perlakuan remeh dari anak-anak troll rendahan.

Eridan pun mengangguk pelan.

_Tegakkan badanmu!_

_Lawan mereka yang hendak meruntuhkan tahtamu!_

Mata Eridan nanar. Ia mengangguk lagi, namun kali ini lebih tega, setegas kesatria yang bersumpah setia.

Ia _memang_ seorang kesatria. Anak keturunan seorang kesatria, terlahir pula untuk menjadi kesatria berikutnya. Ia tidak boleh melupakan sumpahnya.

_Kau, Eridan Ampora,_

_Lindungi nama dan darahmu._

Eridan mengangguk lagi, sembari menunduk, menutup mata rapat-rapat, merenungi dan meratapi niatannya untuk mundur dan, yang lebih memalukan lagi, lari dari takdirnya.

Masih menahan gemetar hebat dari ujung kaki hingga ujung tanduknya, ia merasakan gema itu menghilang perlahan, hanya menyisakan bisikan halus yang terus menipis hingga tak bersisa di udara. Angin beku tidak lagi berembus kencang menyentuh sirip-sirip lancipnya yang melipat.

Eridan, masih takut-takut, membuka mata. Ruangannya kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada bayangan aneh di dinding, tirai, karpet, maupun cermin.

Di cermin hanya ada dirinya seorang, namun bayang-bayang gelap itu masih berbekas pada matanya. Saat berkedip beberapa kali ke arah langit-langit dan jendela, ia masih bisa melihat sosok itu. Rasa sesal seketika mencengkeramnya. Apa yang hendak ia lakukan tadi? Menyerah? Menanggalkan tahtanya? Menyedihkan. Memalukan! Siapa sangka, orang yang paling mampu mempermalukannya bukan Sollux atau troll kasta rendah lainnya, melainkan dirinya sendiri.

Di cermin, dan di ruangan itu, hanya ada dirinya seorang. Namun Eridan akhirnya ingat bahwa ia tak pernah sendiri. Seseorang mengawasinya sekarang. Seseorang telah mengawasinya selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan sejak ia belum menetas dari telurnya.

Orphaner Dualscar. Leluhurnya. Perwira perkasa yang turut mendampingi sang ratu, Yang Mulia Maha Angkuh. Sang marinir yang menguasai lautan berabad-abad silam, membunuh ribuan lusus yang mengacau, mengobarkan perang dan mengalahkan serdadu musuh, tak lain dengan senjata yang kini telah berpindah tangan pada Eridan, anak keturunannya.

Sayang, kejayaannya harus berakhir ketika ia gagal bernegosiasi dengan Petinggi Kasta Yang Agung, salah satu musuhnya, untuk memburu kepala seorang bajak laut wanita yang telah menghina harga dirinya. Sang Petinggi sanggup memenuhi permintaan itu, dengan satu syarat; Dualscar harus mampu menampilkan lelucon yang bagus di hadapannya. Dualscar gagal, lantaran tak pernah suka berkelakar di sepanjang hidupnya. Ia bisa saja pergi dan kembali mengumumkan perang melawan Sang Petinggi yang haus darah itu, namun ia tak sempat. Terlambat untuk lari, akhirnya Sang Petinggi menyiksa dan memenjarakannya, menjatuhkan hukuman seumur hidup padanya.

Tak lama, tersiar kabar bahwa Orphaner Dualscar tewas oleh Petinggi Kasta Yang Agung, dan dibiarkan membusuk di penjara bawah tanah. Kabar itu menyebar luas, sampai pada telinga si bajak laut yang kemudian menertawainya karena “mati sebagai lelucon”. Sepeninggal Dualscar, sekalipun banyak harta bendanya yang ditimbun—baik oleh si bajak laut maupun sang ratu, semua yang pernah menjadi miliknya diwariskan pada anak keturunannya, termasuk kapal-kapal, emas, perhiasan dan persenjataan.

Eridan kembali menegakkan posisi berdirinya. Ia menyesal telah melupakan satu hal penting.

Dualscar telah menitipkan nasib dan takdir pada Eridan, bukan hanya mewarisinya harta dan tahta.

Melalui darah lembayung pekat yang mengalir dalam nadi Eridan, Dualscar menitipkan pesan tak tersurat. Pangeran Ampora harus melanggengkan derajatnya, melanjutkan garis nasib dan menciptakan takdir yang lebih gemilang. Jangan sampai ia ikut mengakhiri hidupnya sebagai lelucon bagi masyarakat Alternia.

Dualscar telah dipermalukan di penghujung hidupnya. Sudah menjadi kewajiban Eridan untuk mengangkat kembali nama baiknya, bukan malah menyia-nyiakan perjuangannya dengan mengeluh, merengek, dan menghindari masalah.

Eridan mengencangkan rahangnya, mengangkat _Ahab’s Crosshair_ hingga sejajar dengan dada. Malu, ringkih dan putus asa, berubah menjadi bangga, marah dan dendam.

Siapapun yang berani merendahkan seorang Ampora harus merasakan akibatnya.

Eridan pun berbalik, berjalan cepat sembari menyibakkan jubahnya. Ia hendak menemui mereka yang pernah menertawainya dan, bila perlu, menembaki kepala mereka satu per satu dengan senjatanya. Dengan begitu ia akan puas melihat warna darah mereka yang menjijikkan bertumpah ruah, saling bercampur di tanah.

Namun sebelum keluar rumah, langkahnya terhenti sesaat. _Tidak. Jangan bawa senapan,_ pikirnya. _Jika mereka melihatku dengan senjata besar begini, pasti mereka langsung panik dan bersiap untuk menyerangku—terutama Sollux, dia berbahaya._

Ia kembali menyimpan senapannya, lalu mengambil senjata lain. Senjata yang sudah disembunyikannya sejak lama.

Sebuah tongkat sihir.

Sejak kecil Eridan menggemari dunia sihir. Ia ingin menjadi penyihir dan memainkan mantra-mantra hebat. Namun teman-temannya selalu berkata bahwa sihir itu palsu, bahwa sihir tak lebih dari trik-trik konyol.

Hari ini Eridan ingin membuktikan, bahwa sihir itu nyata adanya. Mata mereka pasti akan membelalak saat serangan sihirnya menembus kepala atau dada mereka. Hari ini, Eridan yang akan tertawa, bukan mereka.

Hari ini Eridan Ampora akan membuktikan, bahwa namanya tak pantas dijadikan lelucon.

.

.

.

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> Halo. Saya Khi-Khi Kiara, balik lagi dengan fanfic pendek HS (lagi).
> 
> Untuk yang satu ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Marko Hietala (personel Nightwish), The Voice of My Father. Isinya cuma kayak ramble soal Eridan sih--yeah i started to like him more than before. Saya ngerasa banyak frasa/kata yang diulang-ulang juga jadi mohon maaf--
> 
> Saya juga mau sekalian ikut bantuin sedikit dalam event donasi untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan di tengah pandemi sekarang ini, walaupun bukan dalam bentuk uang tapi lumayan lah.
> 
> Sebenernya saya masih ada satu wip multichapter Humanstuck AU, tapi kayaknya bakal lama selesainya haha--mungkin bakal saya post di sini previewnya aja (karena ada beberapa konten yang mending nggak usah saya post public /maaf).
> 
> Mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, dan terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca.
> 
> Salam,  
> Khi-Khi Kiara


End file.
